Arrival of a Vampire
by Mukaebi
Summary: Sucky title but anyway, this is a crossover fiction featuring Inu-yasha and Vampire Princess Miyu. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Happy New Year everyone! I hope that this year will be a great year for all of us here at fanfiction.net though I'm pretty sure it will be. On that good note, I just want to say that I don't own Inuyasha or Vampire Princess Miyu so don't sue me! Review on your way out okay?  
  
The grass tickled her ear and the side of her face. Her brown hair was undone and the red ribbon that usually held it was wound loosely around her neck. Aside from that, there wasn't a single cut, scrape or bruise on her body. She never would allow herself to be struck by a shinma. For her to allow such a thing would be a complete disgrace to her clan. But still, being nearly choked to death, thrown down a well and forced to chase after that rogue was not fun and was a disgrace. Eventually, she had been able to through him back into the darkness. However, she was so tired, and unable to move. She had called out to Larva, but he didn't come. Tears welled in her eyes. Where was he? Why didn't he come? He had even said it himself: "I am Larva, your protector forever.always." So why? Why wasn't he here? Why wasn't he by her side now?  
***  
She had disappeared. The woman he had sworn to protect, the guardian of the Shinma was gone! With her disappearance, the shinma was flourish; the humans would be brutally killed. For all he knew, if the worst were to come, then the shinma would even take control.  
Larva had no idea how long he had been sitting there, beside the well, but he didn't care.  
He had followed her. They had been in pursuit of the shinma for an hour. Whatever type of Shinma it was, it was fast. However, it seemed to know where it was going, as if it knew of a place where it thought that it could elude him and the guardian.  
Skidding around a corner, they had rushed up a long flight of stairs into the open area of the courtyard of a shrine. Flying just above the stairs, the shinma had looked down at them, smirking wickedly as he took off toward a smaller building of the shrine. It wasn't a storeroom; it was covering what appeared to be a well. Tearing the door open, it dived down into the well, the Guardian close behind. Then, a bright light had blinded him and when he caught up with her, she and the shinma had disappeared.  
He sensed a presence from behind him.  
"Aiiieeee! W-who are you?! And what are you doing by the well?!" the voice shrieked. Calmly standing, he turned around, lowered his hood, and removed the mask. The girl was young, a large pack had fallen from her shoulders with a thud, and she was dressed in a high school uniform. Long black hair cascaded over her shoulders. Her brown eyes were wide in stunned surprise.  
"Miyu," Larva said. "Miyu has disappeared down this well, in pursuit of a shinma,"  
"What? What do you mean? Only Inuyasha and myself can travel through that well!" She exclaimed. Larva ran to her, putting his hands on her shoulders.  
"Tell me young lady. How is it that one can travel through the well? Where does it lead?"  
"Hey, calm down pal! What's a 'shinma'? And who do you think you are anyway?"  
"Forgive me. In my haste to find Miyu, I seem to have to forgotten to introduce myself,"  
"What was your first clue?!"  
"I'm Larva. And you would be.?"  
"Kagome and I've got a lot of questions for you!"  
***  
Blood, smoke, the scent of a demon, wait, two demons, all these things filled his sensitive nose. He stopped and turned around. A fire was burning not too far away, the smoke and a few glowing embers billowed upward toward the sky.  
By his side, an almost frog like creature turned to face him, a two headed staff held in his hand.  
"A fire?" he asked surprised. "Lord Sesshomaru, what is the matter? Is there something strange about it?"  
"Yes Jaken," he replied. "There is. A demon has created this fire in battle with another. I can smell the burned flesh from here. However, the victorious seems to not have taken leave just yet,"  
This was unusual to say the least. Sesshomaru himself enjoyed wallowing in his victory, if only for a few moments, as much as the next demon, but with no control over the flames, they too would perish. Being the curious type that he was, and knowing that the fire was less then three miles away, he sped off toward it. His servant Jaken left behind.  
It hadn't taken him long to reach the clearing. However, the fire had already formed a ring of glowing blazes, having jumped from tree to tree. The burned corpse of the dead demon lay in the center, and not far away lay the body was the victor, who, in Sesshomaru's opinion, was a bit surprising.  
The demon had been a massive bird like creature (more like half human half bird), similar to the harpies he had heard of that were at constant war with the wolf demon clan when it came down to wingspan. It appeared to be a sort of crow demon if he remembered correctly. Looking to his left lay what looked like a normal human girl. She couldn't be however, since her hair was not black like most of the humans he had come in contact with. It was brownish color, like the fur of a wolf or fox and her skin was much paler then what he had accepted as normal for a human. It lacked the rosy cheeks and light tan from working in a field as most humans did. As if he had all the time in the world, he knelt down beside her and brushed away the strands of hair that covered her slender neck. The ribbons had left a spiraling red mark that made it's way upward. She wasn't dead though, he could hear her breathing and her heart beating in her chest. Looking back again at the corpse, he figured that it would be a waste to allow such a powerful demon to die and gently scooped her up into his arms. Walking through the only remaining opening in the flames, he calmly made his way back to where he had left Jaken. Embedded in the body of the demon, a crystalline substance glowed and glittered. Unfortunately, this Shikon Jewel shard went unnoticed by the preoccupied demon.  
  
Author's note: Well? What did you think? Review on your way out okay? 


	2. Chapter 2

Larva had explained everything to Kagome. Everything about Miyu the vampire, bound to the duty of returning stray shinma (demonic beings) to the darkness. About how she had enslaved him when her vampire blood had awaked. After that half an hour, Kagome sat there, shocked yet intrigued, across from him at her breakfast table. 

Giving him strict instructions to stay in the house, not to leave for anything and promising to return, Kagome had left for the Warring States era, on the other side of the well. 

When she had gotten to the village, Kaede had said that Kikyo had been seen not that long ago and that he had gone out after her. Though it hurt her deeply to hear that, Kagome waited for him in Kaede's hut until he returned about an hour later. Sango, Miroku and Shippo hadn't gone with him; feeling that this was his business alone and had patiently waited with her, giving Kagome plenty of time to tell of the sudden disappearance of Miyu the vampire.

                Inuyasha seemed unusually surprised when he heard of her, let alone about the demon that had been able to pass through the well without the use of Shikon jewel shards (or so they thought). To him, this meant that there was a knew threat of demons leaking through to the Modern era and they had all agreed that the hut should be moved so as to keep a close eye on the well to make sure that no demon escaped through. But back to the problem at hand, he wasn't sure what to do. Japan was huge, and the villages few and far apart. It would take them forever to search through all of them and when Kagome had suggested that they ask Koga for assistance, he had immediately refused.  

***

                Jaken couldn't quite remember how long it had been since his master had picked up that strange girl. Lord Sesshomaru was a strange and confusing one to be around but at least it gave Jaken something to do with his life. Oh well. Though, he wondered when the girl would wake up. It had been nearly half a day and she had hardly even stirred while the demon lord cradled her in his arms. She squirmed a little, but that apparently didn't mean that she would be waking. 

                The girl was light and rather frail in appearance for a demon. If one really thought about it, given the circumstances, this was a good thing. No matter how long Sesshomaru carried her, it never once had bothered him. She was probably as light as the ashes of the demon bird she had destroyed and he wondered if a local village had put out the fire since the scent of the smoke had died away some time ago. The animals too seemed to be returning to their normal, daily routines (if at all existent) as if the forest fire had never occurred. That was good, perhaps then his inferior half brother wouldn't learn of the sudden fire. Sesshomaru was not in the mood for a battle with the half-breed, at least not until the young maiden was awake and could take care of herself. She seemed capable enough.  

                "Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken began. "Why have you saved this maiden, she looks no different from any other human wench,"

                "Power such as hers is rare. It would've been a waste to allow her to die," He replied bluntly. 

                "But my Lord…" he was cut off by one of his masters many icy glares. Alright, maybe now wasn't the time to discuss his sense of reasoning. 

                Eventually, the sound of a running stream off in the distance got their attention. All living things desired something to drink eventually. Perhaps some fresh, cool water was what this girl needed. 

***

                With Larva's arrival to the Warring States era, there had been the expected five minutes of surprise. It mostly stemmed from that fact that he himself was a shinma and Miyu was said to hunt down and kill them if necessary. He however, seemed to have somehow escaped death by becoming the young girl's servant and guard. This of course, caused Inuyasha to call him a coward and a disgrace to the demon world though he in turn was called a worthless half-demon and if not for a loud "SIT!" from Kagome, chances were, neither of them would find Miyu since they would've died in combat long before then. 

                To Inuyasha's dismay, Larva thought that asking for the help of the wolf demon clan was a good idea. To make matters worse, he felt that since their leader Koga was so infatuated with Kagome, insisted that she be the one to make the request, saying that whether she wanted to travel alone or with any number of the others, was her choice. By the end of those riveting five minutes, they had decided that Sango be the escort to ensure that no unneeded bloodshed occurred. 

                Since then, Inuyasha had been sulking in the corner, grumbled about the "flea-bitten, tick-covered…" Needless to say, the list of insults goes on and on and on. 

***

            If this didn't wake the girl, Sesshomaru wasn't sure what would. Though his face remained expressionless, he couldn't deny that this particular river was by far one of the coldest he had ever been forced to wade into. Just one step into the rushing waters, and already he wasn't able feel his feet or ankles. The stones beneath his feet were surprising smooth and the spray from the small rapids was actually quite refreshing after the walk. 

                The young girl was already squirming and moaning. Whether it was from the sound of the waters or the water itself, he wasn't sure but it seemed to be working. Though it may have been against his better judgment, he stopped in the middle of the river and slowly began to dip her toes into the water. 

                She could feel it. It was as if nothing had happened, like she had just been asleep for a little while. The sounds of a river or stream had been trying to pull her from her comatose state back to the realm of awake and awareness. But as soon as she was submerged up to her waist in frigid water, she eyes snapped open. 

A shinma had a single arm wrapped around her shoulders and she quickly noticed that he only had one arm. The left arm appeared to have been severed at some point in time. For a few moments she stared upward at him. She had to admit, when it came down to looks, he was very attractive for a shinma. Long hair that looked like strands of silver, and gold eyes like hers stared at her, almost in relief. Skin was pale and the facial markings were actually a very nice touch. But then her mind was flooded with questions. 

'Is this shinma trying to drown me?!' she thought horrified. 'Larva! Where is he?! No, this shinma couldn't have killed him…could he?' 

Quick to action, as soon as her vision cleared, she caught sight of the smaller shinma seated on the bank of the river. Common sense and experience told she not to concern herself with him until she dealt with the one who had tried to drown her. 

The river threatened to pull her feet from beneath her and drown her itself but despite her still weak legs, she leapt out of the currents reach and onto a nearby rock. 

"You have awakened young demon," he said bluntly. 

She held out her hand, palm towards the sky as if to help him, but within a single moment, the glow of a fire floated and burned above it. The young woman glared at Sesshomaru hatefully, unaware that because of him, she had been saved from the flames. 

"I am Miyu," She said bluntly. "Miyu the vampire. One of the clan who returns stray shinma to the darkness. Return peacefully, to resist would be a waste of your time."

"Lord Sesshomaru! Look out!" Jaken called from the river back. His master remained calm. This girl was nothing to be afraid of. He knew that he was faster then any of her flames. Much faster. 

"Goodnight," she hissed. "To the darkness with thee!" 

Author's Note: Well, what did you think? Tell me on that oh-so-important page, the review page okay? By the way, A special thanks to Lady Sakura, the first person to review my fiction. Thank you sooo much! 


	3. Chapter 3

            The blaze flew from her hands like crows to a freshly killed corpse. Hitting the surface of the water, clouds of steam billowed and covered the entire width of the river. Everything around the area grew quiet, as if nature itself was holding its breath to await the out come of the battle. 

                Gold eyes darted in every direction, searching fruitlessly for Sesshomaru. Miyu had to remain calm. Frustration only served to distract oneself during battle. Distractions were not what she needed right now. Her vampires intuition sent a shiver through her body and she whirled around to her right, fire bursting from her outstretched hand, only to pathetically miss its' target once again.

***

The trip had been a long and tiring one. Despite the sweat that came from walking, the spray from the waterfall wasn't at all welcomed or appreciated.  The water was cold and chilled the companions down to the very marrow of their bones. However, Kirara purred happily and licked her fur, completely exhausted from carrying the two for so long a time. 

Stepping through the curtain of water, and wringing out the water, Kagome and Sango looked sternly over the assembled group of wolf demons. Some of Koga's followers stood and growled angrily. 

"We're looking for Koga!" Kagome shouted, her voice echoing through the small cave. "Have you seen him anywhere?"

"Forgive us Sister Kagome, our leader left not long ago, to go hunting, he'll be returning soon though,"

Kagome cringed. She didn't really like being called "sister" Kagome. It didn't make any sense; after all, she had refused (numerous times) to become Koga's mate. How many times would she have to tell him and the others before they finally understood that she didn't hold feelings like that towards Koga? Sure, she couldn't deny that he was a friend and ally, but other then that…nothing. They were friends, just friends. 

Sighing heavily, they took a seat on a floor, not wanting to leave without speaking to Koga

***

Despite the less then perfect introductions, Sesshomaru was somewhat impressed by the pyrokinetic skills Miyu was displaying. He already knew they were strong from the start but he never imagined that such a small young demon would have been able to hone power like this to almost near perfection. Then again, because she was a demon, he probably wouldn't be able to tell her age even if he tried too.

Though able to dodge each one of her shots, their speed and accuracy was quite good. On more then one occasion he was almost sure that a sliver of the fabric of his sleeve had been burned and every time he stopped, she was quick to find him. 

As entertaining as all of this was, it was becoming annoying. Another blaze flew past and he figured that it was time to end the game. 

Rushing in front of her, he grabbed hold of her wrist and squeezed tight, the poison in his nails painfully burning her skin. She cried out agony, her other hand desperately trying to pry the poisoned nails away from her. 

"Don't struggle," he said coldly. "This battle in completely meaningless."

"I don't take orders from Shinma like you," she hissed. Her eyes were shut tight and her legs began to buckle beneath her. Feeling that he had done enough to the already injured girl, he roughly flung her off to the side. She landed in the shallows of the river with a splash and content sigh as she allowed the water to flow over the burns on her wrist.

***

Inuyasha sat on the stairs of the shrine. A breeze was whistling through the trees and it seemed to take him away fifty years into the past, when he and Kikyo sat together atop that hill overlooking the village. He missed her so badly, was it any wonder that he would go after her? After all of those years of believing in a lie only to learn that Kikyo hadn't betrayed him made him feel so remorseful. To hold her in his arms again would make Naraku's downfall all the more satisfying. 

                Kikyo's grave was right behind him. Not that it held any significance any more. No grave was special when there were no remains buried beneath. As much as he hated the fact that Kikyo despised him even though she now learned the truth, he couldn't bring himself to feel the same way. Chances were, he would never be able to. Even if she were to destroy the lives of every maiden in the world, he could never hate her.  

                That of course wasn't the reason he didn't like the idea of Kagome leaving to talk to Koga. It didn't really make any sense that he would be jealous of a guy like him who genuinely cared for Kagome without feeling the same way about another woman. If anything, he should be happy for her. Perhaps it was just the fact that Koga was more or less forcing himself on her that made him angry. Or maybe he felt that way because Kagome looked so much like Kikyo. Maybe he saw this as Koga taking away Kikyo. 

                Speaking of Kagome, what was taking her and Sango so long to get back? The wolf demon clans' home wasn't that far away from the village and Kirara could've easily gotten them there within an hour or two. Biting down a growl, he jumped down from the stairs and sped off through the treetops. If Koga so much as laid a hand on her, first he'd slice his hands, and then the rest of his body. Then again, Kagome would put out his back again with a long string of sit commands. And then, pinned to the ground he would be forced to listen to Koga's surely hysterical laughter. He would never live it down. Still, for the sake of his own ego (not to mention Kagome's virginity) he had to go. 

***

                "Kagome!" Koga shouted, clearly pleased. Pulling her into an embrace, he smiled. "What brings you back to me?" 

                "We need to talk to you about a demon," Sango said, separating the two. Glaring at her, but keeping his mouth shut, he reluctantly released Kagome. She was flustered and blushing. What was she so jumpy about? It wasn't like she had crush on him or anything. But still, when someone declares their love for you on nearly a daily basis, how you not be a little nervous around them? After all, who knew what sort of perverse fantasies ran through he mind during his spare time. 

                "A demon? Do they possess a Shikon shard? Or is that insolent puppy too weak to deal with them?"

                "His name is Inuyasha, and he is not an insolent puppy!" Kagome exclaimed. Koga looked at her a little hurt but mostly jealous. Whatever quality she saw in Inuyasha, he wasn't sure but he wasn't about to let his woman go to a worthless half-breed. 

                "This demon is called Miyu," Sango began. "She disappeared earlier today in pursuit of another demon. Her guardian, Larva, came to us, asking for help to find her. Kagome and I have come to ask for your assistance as well,"

                "Why does this have anything to do with us?" Koga asked. 

                "I can't believe you Koga!" Kagome exclaimed. "I help you defeat the harpies and get their jewel shards and now when I need your help you"

                "You need me?" Koga repeated, cutting her off. Kagome inwardly kicked herself. That was not the ideal way to phrase that. And judging by the overjoyed look on his face he had definitely taken it the wrong way. He really needed to work on not reading into things people said. 

                "Of course we'll help you Kagome!" he said grinning. The others looked up in surprise. Some of them seemed willing though. 

                "Trust us, sister Kagome," said one of them. "We will find this Miyu that you have lost,"

                "Yes, anything for our leaders mate," added another. 

                "I am not Koga's mate!" Kagome yelled, only to realize that her cries fell once again on deaf ears. Oh yeah, life was beyond harsh. 

***

Looking up, Miyu saw that Sesshomaru was making no attempt to attack her. This was all very confusing. It was only then that she realized that the setting had changed. She couldn't remember there being a river this close to the shine. Standing, she looked around the area awe struck. It was beautiful to say the least, but where was the city, the shrine? 

"Don't expect any further help from me. You seem capable of finding the way back to your village on your own."

'Village?' she thought. Hadn't this shinma heard of cities before? 'And just what did he mean by help?'

"Lord Sesshomaru! Are you hurt? Has this demon girl injured you?" Jaken exclaimed. "Hmph! You save her life and then she attempts to kill you! Some thanks that is!"

Miyu looked over their clothing. It was much different, more traditional, as if she had stepped into the past. Could that have been possible? Recalling the memories of the chase with the shinma, she remembered jumping into a well and then there was a bright light just before either of them hit the bottom of it. Everything after that was still a blur. 

Or maybe that was her thirst getting the best of her. 

God, where was Larva when she really, really needed him? He had always made sure that she had human blood to feed on but now she was lost in a place unfamiliar to her with nothing to drink and more or less no where to get it. Scooping up water in her hands, marveling at how clear it was, she let the tasteless liquid pour down her throat. No. This wasn't nearly as satisfying as the warm, sweet, sticky blood of a living human. Shinma blood (or at least Larva's) was satisfying but it wasn't like she could just walk up to Sesshomaru and say, "I'm thirsty, may I drink your blood?" Life just wasn't that easy. 

Turning her head to look at him again, to her surprise, he had long since left the river and was on the other side, his back turned to her. Jaken scuttled to keep up with him as the two figures retreated into the forest.

 Miyu's gaze then fell to Sesshomaru's neck. It was slender and beautifully curved. In a way, it was almost feminine looking. She could almost hear the sound of his blood as it cascaded through his veins. 

Splashing and forcing her way across the river, she followed after him. If worse came to worse, he was better then nothing to feed on. 


End file.
